Movie Night
by JeffroMattyHardy
Summary: Taking movies and changing them to WWE. UP NOW: GREASE. Adam Copeland, leader of the "T-Birds", falls in love with a goody two shoes named Jeff Hardy over the summer. They thought Jeff would be leaving and never see each other again...full summary inside


_This fic will contain some of my favorite movies that I've changed to fit WWE. They will contain slash, violence, some sex in some, and language. Some of my favorite movies are very violent or are very horrific. For example, I will be doing __Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street__ (but it will take a while because I have to rent the movie from my library 2 weeks at a time and watch it in my room because it is rated R and my mom doesn't know I watch it) and this movie contains graphic bloody violence. So, if you choose to skip these movies, I will give a warning and a summary at the beginning of each fic. Feel free to skip them. I will take no offense to them. But if you please, don't flame me saying you don't like the movies. I am doing this with __my__ favorite movies and no one else's and it is your choice whether or not to read._

_Warning: Mentions of mpreg, alcohol, I think there's some language_

_Summary: (got it from the Internet, case didn't have a good one) Adam Copeland, leader of the greaser gang "T-Birds" of Alberta High, falls in love with a goody two shoes boy named Jeff Hardy over the summer. They thought Jeff would be leaving and never see each other again, but to their luck…she begins to attend Alberta High. He is immediately accepted into the group "Pink Ladies" and shortly Adam and him re-meet. Adam has seemed to changed but in the hopes of winning Jeff back, he changes into the loving, jock Adam Copeland that Jeff met during the summer permanently._

_Note: In this story, Adam and Jay are __not__ brothers. Matt and Jeff still are, but Matt was kinda disowned from the family, so he doesn't consider him and Jeff to be brothers anymore. And they all talk a bit weird, but hey, it's like, the 50s or something. Give me a break._

**~.**.~**

…A young blonde teenager, his hair dyed teal and tied up in pigtails, in a pair of green trunks and a white tanktop smiled as he held the hand of an older blonde teenager, his hair stopping at his shoulders, in a pair of red trunks and a black tanktop as they walked down the beach together…

…The younger blonde smiled, holding a camera up to his face as he waved the older a little further away. The blonde grinned slightly before he knocked over the sand castle they'd just made. The younger laughed as he started to run away from the other…

…The young blonde gave a small smile as he gave the older a final kiss, walking away down the beach…

**~.**.~**

John Morrison, Chris Sabin, and Evan Bourne walked onto the campus of Alberta High, starting to laugh as Evan stole John's paper bag lunch, holding it out of the brunette's reach.

"Hey, give that back!" John yelled, trying to get his lunch back.

Evan laughed, tossing it to Chris. "Don't you know you're not supposed to eat these?" he joked with a smile. "You're supposed to burn them!"

John glared at the slightly younger teenager as he grabbed the bag back from Chris, stuffing it in his pocket. "My mom makes it the first day of school," he muttered, resisting the urge to hit Evan.

"Hey, there's Matt!" Evan exclaimed, seeing a familiar tall raven standing in front of a tall blonde, a cigarette in his mouth. "Matt!"

Matt Hardy turned, smiling slightly when he saw the other three, walking away from the blonde. "Evan," he said, giving him a high-five. "John. Chris."

"What've you been doing all summer, Matt?" Chris asked, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"I've been working," the raven replied. "Which is more than any of you can say."

"Why would you want to work?" Evan asked with a grin.

"Because," Matt said, slapping the back of his head. "I'm saving up to buy me some wheels."

"Hey, there's Adam!" Evan noticed, still grinning. "Hey, Adam!"

Standing talking to a few teenage boys near the school was a tall blonde teenage boy in black jeans, a red tanktop, and a black leather jacket, '"T" bird' on the back in white with a small white bird. Adam Copeland. "Adam!" Evan yelled again, the blonde coming over with a high-five to Matt.

"Any new guys, Adds?" Matt asked, pulling up the collar of his own leather jacket.

"Just the same old ones," Adam replied with a small smile.

"So, Ad," Evan said, "what did ya do over the summer?"

"Spent most of it at the beach," the blonde replied, moving a hand to his pocket. "Met a guy."

"How was he?" Matt asked with a grin.

"You know I won't tell ya that, Matt," Adam replied. "Besides, he's gone, so there's not much left."

The bell rang, the 5 friends heading inside with a grumble.

A few feet away, walking across the grass, was a blonde teenage boy, his teal dyed hair fading and letting blonde show through kept back in low pigtails, in a pair of acid-wash jeans and a purple and black T-shirt and a tall teenage boy with short brown hair spiked up into a fohawk under a black fedora in a pink T-shirt and a pair of jeans, a pink jacket with 'Pink Ladies' on the back in black on his back. Jeff Hardy and Mike Mizanin.

"Thanks for showing me around, Mikey," Jeff said with a small smile.

"No problem," Mike said. "Things are a little different here than back home, aren't they?"

"It's a lot different than Cameron, yeah," the blonde agreed, shifting the binder and notebook in his arms. "In fact, I wish I was back there right now."

"Don't worry 'bout it," Mike said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Come on. Let's get to class."

A tall-ish blonde boy, a tall-ish brunette boy, and a tall brunette boy walked toward the school, all three of them sporting the same jackets as Mike. Jay Reso, Alex Shelley, and Cody Rhodes.

"Another year," Jay said, pushing his black sunglasses further up his face.

"But this year, we're seniors," Alex pointed out.

"And we're gonna rule the school," Jay added with a grin.

"Let's get going," Cody said.

"Stephanie, do you have the schedules for this year?"

Vince McMahon, the principle at Alberta High, looked over at his secretary, Stephanie McMahon, only to come up empty-handed. He shook his head as Jeff walked into the office, leaning over the counter. "May I help you?" he asked.

"I'm new here and I don't really know where to go," Jeff said.

Vince muttered something under his breath and pulled out some paperwork. "Fill out these papers and you'll be set," he said, turning and walking into his office. Jeff looked at the papers, sighed slightly, pulled out a pen, and started to fill them out.

**~.*LUNCH*.~**

Evan, John, Chris, Matt, and Adam all stood on the bleachers out in front of the track, a lit cigarette dangling between Matt's lips. "Did any of you see the new guy at registration?" he asked. "Man."

"Hot?" John asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Matt said, grinning.

Jeff and Mike walked through the cafeteria until they came to the table where Jay, Alex, and Cody sat. "Hey, guys," Mike said, he and Jeff sitting next to them. "This is Jeff. He just moved here from Cameron, North Carolina."

"North Carolina, huh?" Jay asked as he raised one eyebrow raised.

"Hey, guys!" A short girl with long brown and blonde hair in a short black and pink dress headed over to the table.

"Uh-oh," Jay muttered. "Here comes Madison Rayne. The most annoying girl at Alberta Hi—Hi!" He changed as Madison came closer.

"You're the new boy, aren't you?" she asked, smiling at Jeff. "You must think me terribly rude not to introduce myself. Hi, I'm Madison Ra—yne!" She hopped up from where she'd started to sit down, the group (with the exception of Jeff) laughing as she picked up an apple core. "Anyway," she continued with a nervous laugh, "I hope you audition to be a cheerleader and we'll get to know each other and be life-long friends."

"What do you think about Jeff?" Mike asked, leaning forward with his chin in his hand. "Do you think we could make him a Pink Lady?"

Jay looked over to where Jeff was looking over a piece of paper with Madison. "Nah," he replied with a small shrug. "He looks too pure to be pink."

"So, Jeff," Mike said, breaking apart him and Madison, "what did you do this summer?"

"I spent most of it at the beach," the blonde replied with a smile. "I met a boy there."

"Go to the beach just for some boy?" Jay asked.

"Well, he was sort of special," Jeff said.

Jay grinned. "There ain't no such thing," he told him.

Jeff looked over at Madison again as he kept talking. "It was really romantic," he continued.

"So, Adam, what did you do at the beach?" Chris asked, looking up at the blonde.

"Come on, you guys, you don't want to hear all the horny details," Adam replied with a grin.

"Yeah, we do!" Matt exclaimed, Evan grabbing the blonde's jacket.

"Get off!" Adam yelled with a small grin, pushing Evan away. "I'll tell you. I met this guy, crazy for me."

"I met this guy, cute as can be," Jeff said.

"Did you get very far?" Evan asked, leaning closer.

"Does he have a car?" Cody asked.

"He swam by me, he got a cramp," Adam said, a bigger grin coming to his face. "I saved his life, he nearly drowned. Something began."

"He ran by me, got my suit damp," Jeff said. "He showed off, splashing around. Something began."

"Was it love at first sight?" Mike asked with a smile.

"Did he put up a fight?" Matt teased.

"Took him bowling in the arcade," Adam said. "We made out under the dock."

"We went strolling, drank lemonade," Jeff said, standing up. "We stayed out 'till 10 o'clock."

"Tell more," John said, "but you don't have to brag."

"He sounds like a drag," Jay said, leaning back on his elbows on the lunch bench.

"He got friendly, holding my hand," Jeff said, looking over at Mike. "He was sweet, just turned eighteen."

"He got friendly down in the sand," Adam smirked, looking down at his friends from a higher bleacher bench. "He was good, ya know what I mean."

"How much did he spend?" Alex asked, leaning forward with his chin in his hand.

"Can he get me a friend?" John asked, Matt slapping the back of his head to get him to shut up.

"It got colder, that's where it ends," Jeff said, walking away from the lunch table, Mike and the other still staring after him.

"I told him we'd still be friends," Adam said, starting to head to the top corner of the bleachers.

"Then we made our true love vow," Jeff said with a smile.

"Wonder what he's doing now," Adam wondered, looking over the campus.

"Summer dreams," they said together on opposite sides of the school, "ripped at the seams but, oh, those summer nights."

The bell rang and everyone headed back inside for the rest of the school. After school, Jeff walked outside with Mike, Jay, Cody, and Alex. "So, Jeff," Mike said, "what was this guy's name? The one you met at the beach?"

"Adam," the blonde replied with a smile. "Adam Copeland."

Cody and Alex started snickering until Jay shushed them. "Well, he sounds great," Jay said with a smile. "And maybe someday, if you believe, he'll come back again."

"You really believe so, Jay?" Jeff asked hopefully.

"Oh, I know so," he replied, the grin still on his face.

"You really think so, Mike?" Jeff asked as the two stayed back a little ways.

"Um, come on, Jeff," the brunette said, pulling the blonde behind him. "Let's go."

**~.*THE PEP RALLY*.~**

Jeff stood with the rest of the cheerleaders as the gym coach, Bret Hart, made a pep speech about the homecoming football game. Jeff looked over to the football team, smiling when a brunette player, John Cena, mouthed 'Hi' at him. When the pep rally was over, Jeff waved at John before seeing Mike and running over to him.

"You were great," the brunette said with a smile.

"I did horrible," the blonde said, but a smile was on his face.

"Hey, Adam, look at that," Evan said, leaning against a car as they watched the rally from the parking lot.

Adam looked up to see Matt parking the car. And not just any car. An old car with scratched blue and black paint that just looked horrible. "What is this?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"This is my car," Matt replied, pulling the keys out and sitting on the top of the driver's seat. "What does it look like?"

"Looks like a pile of crap," Chris joked with a laugh.

"I'm gonna race her on Thunder Road," the raven said.

"This thing is gonna be on Thunder Road?" John asked in disbelief. "I'd pay to see that happen."

"Shut up," Matt muttered.

"Hey," John said, seeing a black car with flames on it growing closer. "What are Scorpions doing here? This ain't their turf."

The car drove by, a brunette man in the driver's seat. Randy Orton. He flipped them off before driving off with a laugh.

"Hey, Jeff," Jay said, grabbing the blonde's arm. "Come on. I got someone I want you to meet."

"Who is it, Jay?" Jeff asked, a smile on his face as the blonde pulled him up to Adam and his friends, though he was still behind him.

"Hey, Ad," the slightly taller blonde said, grinning at the older. "I got someone for you to meet."

"Yeah?" Adam turned, leaning against Matt's "car". "Who?"

Jay grinned, noticing that Matt's eyes never left him, and pulled Jeff in front of him. The blonde's smile grew. "Adam?" he asked.

"Jeff?" Adam asked, a smile instantly growing on his face. "I-I don't believe it! I-I thought you were going back to North Carolina."

"We had a change of plans," Jeff said, his smile never fading.

Adam started to say something else before he noticed the gazes around him. "I mean, that's cool," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Whatever you want."

"Adam?" Jeff asked in confusion.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," the blonde said, a small grin on his face.

"What's wrong?" the other blonde tried asking.

"What do you mean? This is how I am. This is how I always was."

Jeff frowned, his hands starting to shake, thinking Adam had just played with him. "Adam Copeland, you're a fake and a phony and I wish I'd never laid eyes on you!" he yelled, running away to a car a few rows down.

"Oh, he wishes he'd never laid eyes on you," Chris teased with a grin, never noticing Adam's expression as Jeff ran away.

Mike glared at all of them before chasing after the blonde, Cody and Alex following. Jay took one last look at Matt before following them.

Mike walked up to Jeff, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked softly, brushing a strand of hair out of the blonde's eyes.

"He was so nice to me this summer," Jeff said, tears threatening to fall.

Mike gave a comforting grin, rubbing the blonde's back. "Don't worry about it," he comforted. "Men are horrible. But for some reason, we still love them." Jeff gave a small smile, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Hey, I'm having a sleepover with Jay, Cody, and Alex. You wanna come?"

"I'd like that," Jeff said with a smile.

"Let's go," the brunette said, taking the blonde's hand.

**~.*MIKE'S HOUSE—NIGHT*.~**

Jay sat with his back against the headboard of Mike's bed in a pair of black shorts and a white T-shirt; Cody sat on the edge of Mike's bed in a pair of oversized white shorts and a black T-shirt with 'Dashing' on the front in gold; Alex sat on the floor with his back against the T.V. in a pair of gray shorts and a black shirt with 'Made in Detroit' on the back in white; Mike sat on the window seat in a red T-shirt with 'I'm Awesome' on the front in black and a pair of black shorts; Jeff was sitting next to Mike in a pair of green cotton pajama pants and a black T-shirt with a picture of some famous wrestler on it, Shawn Michaels.

"How 'bout something to get the party going?" Jay smirked, pulling an unopened bottle of wine out from a bag behind him on the bed.

"Imported," Alex said with an appreciative tone.

"Hey, Jeff, you want some?" Mike asked after the bottle had been passed around once.

"I bet you haven't even had a drink before," Jay smirked, leaning forward slightly.

"Well, I had some champagne at my cousin's wedding once," Jeff said.

"Wow, real wild child we have here," Jay said, rolling his eyes.

Alex held out the bottle, Jeff taking it with a tentative hand. He took a long drink, choking a little bit before handing it back. "Want one?" Jay asked, now holding out a lit cigarette.

"I-I don't smoke," the blonde stuttered nervously.

"Just one," Jay prompted with a small grin, holding it out more. Jeff gulped, taking the cigarette and taking a small drag. He held it out in front of him, practically choking when he inhaled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you. You shouldn't inhale unless you're used to it."

"Hey, Jeff," Mike interrupted, Jay taking back the cigarette, "do you want me to pierce your ears?"

"Duh duh duh," Jay, Alex, and Cody chanted in eerie voices. Mike glared at them. "Duh!"

"I don't know, Mikey," Jeff replied, a little nervous about it.

"Oh, come on," the brunette prompted.

"I don't know," the blonde repeated. "My father won't like it."

"Here, Mike, you can use my virgin pin," Cody said, handing the brunette a sharp pin.

"Good to know it's good for something," Jay laughed, ducking the pillow Cody threw at him.

"Aah!" Jeff yelped when it pricked his ear.

"Come on, Jeff," Mike said, pulling the blonde up. "My folks will flip if I get blood on the carpet."

"B-Blood?" Jeff stuttered.

"Oh, it only bleeds for a second," Mike said, closing the bathroom door behind him.

A few minutes and a yelp later, Mike walked out of the bathroom alone and closed the door behind him. "Guys, Jeff is sick," he said. "I just did one ear, he saw the blood, and bleh."

"You're not getting your hands on my ears," Alex said, holding his hands over his ears.

"Well, you'll be sorry because I have been accepted to Calgary Beauty School," Mike smirked, sitting beside him.

"You mean you're dropping out of Alberta?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"I don't think of it as dropping out," the brunette argued, "I think of it as a very strategic career move."

"Well, I think its a little cold out," Cody said, pulling on a jacket with a twisting dragon on the back.

"Where'd you get that?" Jay asked, looking at the back.

"From Ramon," the brunette smirked.

"A student?" Alex asked.

"No, he's a marine," Cody smirked.

"A marine?" Jay asked in disbelief. He grinned and gave the brunette a high-five.

"Wanna see a picture?" Cody pulld out his wallet, the pictures falling down in a row to the floor.

"God, you're turning into a one-man U.S.O.," Jay commented, looking at them all. "Why's this one torn?"

Cody looked over his shoulder before taking the wallet back. "His old boyfriend was in the picture," he muttered and tossed the wallet away.

"Jeff?" Mike asked, opening the door just a crack to get a toothbrush through. "Here's your toothbrush."

"Thanks, Mikey," Jeff's voice came from inside. "I'm sorry to be such a bother."

"It's nothing," the brunette assured him, the door shutting again.

Jay frowned. "Little Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes is getting on my last nerve," he muttered, turning to the rest of the group. "Look at me. I'm Jeff Hardy. I don't drink or smoke. I get ill from one cigarette. Won't go to bed 'til I'm legally wed." He pranced around the room, primping his hair until Cody coughed for him to stop. Jay turned around, flattening his hair out when he saw Jeff standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Are you making fun of me, Jay?" he asked.

Jay spiked his hair back up like it normally was, trying to avoid the shorter's gaze. "Some people are so touchy," he muttered.

Outside, Matt was driving down Mike's street, Adam in the passenger seat and Evan, Chris, and John sitting in the back with bottles of beer in their hands. He stopped in front of Mike's house, the group upstairs moving to look out the window.

"They can't come up here," Mike said, pulling back the curtains. "My folks'll flip!"

"Someone needs to call him," Chris said.

"Oh, Jeff, Jeff," John called, standing up. "Where for art thou, Jeff?"

"Shut up!" Matt yelled, pushing him back down in the car.

"I don't know about you guys," Jay said, pulling on his tennis shoes (he'd changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a white T-shirt), "but I'm gonna get my kicks while I'm still young enough to get them."

They watched as the blonde climbed out the window. "What's he gonna do, shimmy down the drainpipe?" Mike asked in disbelief.

"Hey, look, there's Jay," Chris said, pointing up at the blonde climbing down off the roof.

"Hey, Jay, you're doing that without a net," John teased as he walked closer with a hand in his pocket.

"Hey, Matt," Jay grinned as he leaned against the car. "You got a lot to offer a guy."

Matt grinned, shifting in his seat. "You bet I do," he smirked.

Jay grinned still, looking over at Adam. "What's up, Adds?" he asked.

Adam looked over. "You're looking good, Jay," he muttered.

"Eat your heart out," the blonde teased.

Adam smirked. "Sorry, but sloppy seconds aren't my style," he replied, pulling himself out of the car. "I'm just gonna go home."

Jay shrugged as the blonde walked away, taking his seat next to Matt in the car. The raven pulled the car out of the driveway, starting to move before coming to a quick stop. Jay moved to his knees, looking at the three behind him. "All right," he said, "what do you think this is? A gangbang?"

"You wish," Evan smirked.

"Get out of the car!" Matt yelled, the three moving out to stand in the street. Jay grinned, moving closer as the raven moved his arm around his shoulders before driving off.

"When a guy chooses a chick over his buddies, something's wrong!" Chris yelled. He growled softly. "Come on, guys. Let's go get some ice cream."

"I don't know what I saw in him," Jeff said, sitting next to Cody in Mike's bed.

"Don't sweat it, dude," the brunette muttered, stopping what he was doing and handing him his wallet. "Have one of mine."

"Wow," Jeff said, looking over all the pictures. "There's so many of them. How do you keep up with them all?"

"I'm a terrific pen pal," Cody mumbled.

Jeff looked over at the slightly taller brunette. He was using a pen and writing on a notepad, paper spread out in front f him. "Can I have a couple of those?" he asked.

"Sure thing," Cody muttered, handing the blonde a few pieces.

Mike watched from his place behind Alex as he did his hair as Jeff walked out of the bedroom.

Jeff walked outside in the backyard, kneeling by the kiddie pool filled with water in the middle of the yard. "I can't help but love him," he said to himself. "He was so sweet to me. He was cute." He sighed, flipping a paper in the water and watching it float around. "Hopelessly devoted to him."

**~.**.~**

Along a line of parked cars at the edge of a short cliff-like drop was Matt's car. Inside, Matt and Jay were making out to no end, Matt's end already down the blonde's pants. "Do you have it?" Jay gasped, breaking away.

"Oh, yeah," Matt smirked, reaching into his wallet. "Heh. My 25 cent insurance policy." Jay grinned before Matt's face fell. "It broke."

"What? How could it break?"

The raven groaned, throwing it to the floor. "I bought it when I was in the 7th grade."

"Oh…" Jay slumped down in his seat ,Matt running his hand through his hair with a small sigh. "What the hell." Jay started making out with the raven again.

Randy backed up to Mat's car, his arm around a brunette man (Ted DiBiase). He backed up, putting a nice dent in the car. "What the hell are you doing here?" Matt growled, moving to look out the window.

"You're parked in a no parking zone," Randy grinned.

"This whole place is a no parking zone, idiot," Matt growled.

Randy glared back at him, backing into his car again. Matt's eyes widened as something fell off the back end. "You're gonna pay for that!" he yelled.

"Yeah, well I'll give you 75 cents for the whole thing," Randy said. "And that includes your chick." Jay's brow furrowed at that. Randy laughed, a grin on Ted's face as they drove away.

**~.*THE NEXT DAY—AUTOSHOP*.~**

"Man, that looks bad," Evan said, looking at the dent in Matt's car.

"No shit, Sherlock," Matt muttered, sitting on top of the driver's seat.

"Come on, guys," Adam said. He opened the hood, Matt cringing at the creaking. "This car could be a major piece of machinery. Why, this car could be systematic, hydromatic, ultramatic, it could be greased lightning. Get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads."

"Keep talking, Adds," Matt grinned. "I like what I'm hearing.

"With fuel injection cut-off and chrome plated rods," Adam continued.

"We'll get her ready," Matt smirked. "I'll kill to get her ready."

"Purple French taillights and thirty inch fins," the blonde continued on. "A palomino dashboard and dual muffler twins. With new pistons, plugs, and shocks, Jay will be at your door faster than ever and more than willing."

"Let's get her started," Matt grinned.

**~.*FEDERATION ICE CREAM PALACE*.~**

"Alright, the meeting is officially started," Matt said, sitting on the end of a bench with the rest of the group.

Adam sighed, turning to see Jeff sitting with John, a milkshake with two straws in between them. "You want some new music?" the blonde asked, standing up as the brunette nodded. "I'll need some money." Jeff smiled as John handed him a dime, walking down from their table.

Matt whistled as he stopped to pass by him, standing in front of the jukebox. Adam walked around the opposite direction, getting stopped by Madison. "Hey, Adam," she said with a smile.

"I can't talk now, Madison," Adam said. He tried to get away but she kept talking.

"Call me," she said when he finally got away.

"Hey," the blonde said, standing next to Jeff at the jukebox. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks," Jeff said.

"Hey, I've been wanting to talk to you for a long time."

"What about?"

"That night at the pep rally. I mean, I know how I acted. I mean, it wasn't me, you gotta believe that. I mean, it was me, of course, but it wasn't me and…you see, Jeff, I got this image, right? And—"

"Well, that's why I'm so glad that John is such a simple person." He gave a small wave to the brunette.

Adam smirked. "Yeah, too bad he has no brains."

"Jealous?"

"Jealous? Oh, come on, Jeff, don't make me laugh."

"Well, what have you ever done?"

"Oh, come on. I can run circles around those jerks."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Jeff walked away, leaving Adam standing by the jukebox alone.

**~.*SCHOOL—GYM*.~**

Adam stood in the gym in his jeans, T-shirt, and leather jacket looking over the gymnasts practicing, a lit cigarette between his lips. Bret walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Give me that," he said, taking the cigarette and putting it out. "Now, let's get you changed."

"That's why I'm here," Adam said. "To change."

Bret sighed. "Oh, boy," he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

A few minutes later, Bret and Adam stood out on the basketball court, watching the players. "All right boys," Bret said, calling them over. "Now, Adam's a new man and I want you to help him out."

The ball was thrown at the blonde, the teenager glaring at the thrower. "Go," Bret said, crossing his arms. Adam started for the basket, but didn't dribble once. "Stop, stop." Adam walked over to him with the ball under his arm. "You gotta dribble," he said, doing a quick demonstration. "Dribble. Alright, let's try this again. Go." Adam started dribbling a little until the ball was stolen and a basket made. Adam stood in front of the player trying to pass before he gave him a quick punch to the gut, the ball dropping out of his hands. Bret blew the whistle, giving a small groan as he shook his head.

The next few sports didn't do any good for the blonde either. Wrestling…Adam just got pinned every which way **(lol)**. Baseball…He got mad at the umpire for calling his one hit a foul ball. Finally, Bret pushed him toward Track and Field.

Adam was running around the track when he noticed Jeff standing with John in the bleachers, watching him. His gaze switched back and forth between the track and Jeff as he jumped over hurdles until he tripped over the last one, falling to the ground.

Jeff's eyes widened and he ran over to the blonde brushing dirt off his gray sweats. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Adam muttered, walking with the blonde. "Are you going to the dance?"

"Well, that all depends," Jeff replied with a smile.

"On what?" Adam wondered.

The blonde kept smiling. "On you."

Adam grinned, moving his arm around the shorter's waist. They looked back at John who was still staring at them before running off, a smile on their faces.

**~.*FEDERATION ICE CREAM PALACE*.~**

Adam pulled his red car into the parking lot, helping Jeff out of the other side. He smiled as they started in until he saw the rest of the T birds and the Pink Ladies inside. "Uh, Jeff, why don't we go somewhere else?" he asked, starting to turn away.

"But, why?" Jeff asked, pulling the blonde toward the door.

"It's just that…we can't be alone here," Adam tried to explain.

"But, we're here already."

Adam sighed, taking the blonde's hand. He took a deep breath and ran through the doors and up to a table, setting up menus to try and hide them. "I thought you were gonna pull my arm out of the socket," Jeff joked. "What's your hurry?"

"I just wanted to get this table," Adam lied as he took the blonde's hands. "It's the best table they got here."

"Hey, kids," Alexis, the 26-year-old manager of the ice cream palace said, walking up to the table. "What'll you have?"

"Um…" Jeff looked over at the menu quickly, "I'll have a cherry soda."

"Uh, I'm not that hungry," Adam said. "Just get me a hamburger with everything and a cherry soda with chocolate ice cream."

"That sounds good," the blonde said. "I'll have the same." Alexis nodded, walking away with their order.

"Hey," Matt said, moving away the menus. "What are you two doing?"

"Hey, Matt," Adam muttered, the raven and Jay sitting beside them.

"What's going on over here?" Evan, John, Chris, Cody, Alex, and Mike joined the table. Mike had a bandana around his head as well as a black fedora to hide all of his hair.

"Here you go, kids," Alexis said, setting the food down on the table.

Jay looked at the mirror he'd gotten from Mike, poking one of the purple marks on his neck experimentally. "I got more hickeys than I can count," he muttered.

"Hey, at least you're getting some," Matt grinned as he took a bite out of Adam's hamburger. "What's been going on with you?" Jay didn't answer. "Tell me or we're finished."

Jay glared at the raven, picking up Jeff's milkshake. "Finish this!" he yelled, throwing the shake on Matt's face. "Sorry, guys." He ran out of the place.

"Jay!" Matt yelled, running after him as the milkshake ran down his face. "Jay! I wanna talk with you!"

"Come on, Jeff," Adam said, leading the blonde out of the place. Pretty soon, only Mike was left.

Alexis walked over with a washcloth in her hands. "No use crying over spilled milkshake," she said, smiling at Mike. "We're closing up soon."

"Do you mind if I stay a little longer, Lex?" Mike asked, undoing the bandana around his head.

"Sure thing," she said as she picked up the plates and cups. Her eyes widened at the sight of Mike's hair. Mike pulled off the bandana and his fedora, his once brown hair a purple color on top. "I don't mean to alarm you, but your hair is purple."

Mike smiled, laughing a bit. "Yeah, I had a little trouble in tinting class," he admitted. "In fact, I had a little trouble in all my classes. Beauty school isn't all I thought it would be."

"Nothing ever is," Alexis said, walking over to the kitchen.

"Lex," Mike said, "I dropped out. What do you think about being a waiter?"

Alexis laughed a bit. "You're too young to know," she said with a smile. "I'll see ya later, kid."

Mike smiled, but even as he walked out of the ice cream palace, he kept hearing a voice tell him '_Go back to high school_'.

**~.*SCHOOL—JUST BEFORE THE DANCE*.~**

"The one dance to be at and we don't have dates," Alex said, walking with Jay outside the school. "Jay."

Jay turned to see Matt standing just outside the school doors with a lit cigarette in his mouth and his hands in his pockets. The blonde just turned around again. "What about Ramon from the mechanic's place?" he asked.

"Get serious," Alex muttered.

"Just a suggestion," Jay said.

"Well, he's not available," Alex said, crossing his arms. "I already called him."

Jay looked up as a car drove closer. "I think our luck is changing," he said, smiling at Randy as he drove closer. The brunette gave them a nod, revving the engine of his car.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Alex asked.

"What we're doing," Jay emphasized, pulling on his arm. "Come on." Randy opened his door, letting Jay climb in the passenger seat and Alex climb in the back seat before driving off.

**~.*THE DANCE*.~**

The gym was filled with people all ready to start with the dance-off on national television for National Bandstand. Randy walked in the dance in his dark gray tux, one arm around Jay (in a gold and red tux) and the other around Alex (in his blue, red, and black tux). "Um, I'm gonna go get something to drink," Alex said, moving out of the brunette's grip and heading off. Randy shrugged, his arm still around Jay as he walked on.

"John, how do I look?" Mike asked as they walked in the dance together, John in his dark red tux and Mike in his dark blue one.

"Like a beautiful blue moon," John said with his arm around Mike's waist as they walked on.

Chris in his blue and black tux watched Alex from a distance, his hand around a bottle of alcohol. Evan in his red and black tux and Cody in his gold and black tux walked in together and walked off toward the refreshment table.

"Oh, Adam, I don't know if I can do this," Jeff said as he walked in with Adam in his green tux. "What if I get camera fright?"

"Don't worry about it," the blonde (in his red tux) said with a grin, the arm around Jeff's shoulders tightening slightly. "You'll be fine."

Pretty soon, the band started up and a warm-up song started playing that everyone was dancing to.

Alex stood over near a camera, moving his hips to the beat. The blonde host of National Bandstand, Hunter Helmsley, saw him and grinned, moving over to him. "Hey, there," he said, the brunette's attention instantly on him. He was the one Alex had been looking for, after all. "Do your parents know I'm in your room every night?" He grinned again. "At 7 o'clock on TV." Alex laughed a bit. "What's your name?"

"Alex," he replied.

"Yeah?" Hunter asked. "Alex what?"

"Shelley," he replied, smiling slightly.

"I'm hosting the dance-off tonight," Hunter said as he leaned on the camera.

"I don't think I'm entered," Alex said.

Hunter smirked. "A knock-out like you?" he asked, Alex's smile growing slightly.

Jay saw Matt in a blue tux dancing with Ted in a black and green tux and stopped dancing, Randy turning to see what was wrong. He saw Matt and started to go after him when Jay grabbed his arm and pulled him back with a smile.

"A melody," Adam sang softly as he danced with Jeff with a smile, "that's never the same. A melody that's calling your name."

"Did you ever think about singing professionally?" the blonde teased, Adam's singing getting worse and worse with a laugh.

"Hey, Adds," Matt said, the couple stopping. Adam saw Ted and tried to move away. "I want you to meet Ted DiBiase."

"How's it goin', Ad?" Ted asked with a grin.

"Fine, thanks," Adam said, still trying to get away. "Let's go, Jeff." The blonde looked over his shoulder at them before the older pulled him away.

"Who's that guy?" he asked as they started dancing again.

"Uh, he's just a guy I know, that's all," Adam replied.

"How do you know him?" Jeff asked a few minutes later.

"He's just an old friend of the family's, that's all," Adam replied.

A few minutes later, Vince and Bret walked up to the stage where the band was playing, picking up a microphone as the students crowded around. "Alright, now, settle down," Bret said.

"In a few minutes, the entire world will be watching our school, God help us," Vince said.

"There are a few game rules before we begin, though," Bret added.

"First of all," Vince listed. "All couples must be boy-girl or boy-boy **(XD)**. Second, any dancing that is inappropriate results in immediate disqualification from the contest. And now, Mr. Hunter Helmsley." No one came up to the stage and he looked around. "Hunter Helmsely."

Hunter heard his name and quickly moved away from Alex, running up to the stage and grabbing the microphone. "Let's have some fun!" he announced with a smile. "And if you're tapped on the shoulder, step back and let the others finish the ride!" The band started up as he hopped off the stage and moved to dance with Alex during his judging breaks.

Before long, John and Mike were out as well and Jay and Randy. As Randy was walking back to the bleachers, he saw Matt and Ted and tried to force them apart. Bret had to come over and break up the fight, Matt and Ted getting disqualified in the process.

After a few minutes, Jeff and Adam were dancing together, the rest of the students watching. Ted watched from the crowd, his arms crossed. When the two danced closer, someone grabbed Jeff and Ted pulled Adam away, starting to dance with him. Vince held out the trophy to the two after they won, Ted gladly snatching it up.

"Well, who're our lucky winners?" Hunter asked when the music stopped, Alex right at his side.

"Ted DiBiase and Adam Copeland!" Ted exclaimed with a smile on his face as he held up the trophy.

"Now let's see our champs in a spotlight dance," Hunter announced.

During this, Adam hadn't even noticed that Jeff had left.

**~.*THE NEXT NIGHT—DRIVE-IN*.~**

Jeff and Adam sat in Adam's car in the local drive-in, the older's arm around the younger's shoulders. The older blonde sighed as the younger shrugged off his arm. "Listen, Jeff," he said, "I told you I was sorry. Don't you believe me?"

"I believe you," Jeff said. "But I also believe that you and Ted went together."

"We didn't go together," Adam said. "We just went together."

"That's the same thing!" Jeff argued.

"No…no it's not," Adam muttered. Jeff sighed, turning his attention back to the movie.

Cody, Alex, and Mike parked their car in the drive-in, getting out to see Evan, Chris, and John. "I'm gonna go freshen up, kay?" Cody asked as he moved toward the bathrooms. "Jay?" he asked, seeing the blonde standing outside with a cigarette between his lips. "Are you okay?"

"I feel a goddamn woman," Jay muttered.

"What?"

"I've been getting sick a lot in the morning," Jay said quickly with a glare.

"Pregnant?" Cody asked in disbelief. "Is it Matt's?"

"Don't tell anyone," the blonde said, putting out his cigarette.

"Take it to the grave," Cody promised as they started to walk back. "Move aside, move aside! Guy with a baby!" Jay glared at him before walking off alone.

"Hey, what's going on," Evan asked.

"Jay's pregnant," Cody whispered. Evan's eyes widened slightly. He walked over to the car nearest him and passed the word on.

Matt leaned down after lightly his cigarette, listening to what someone whispered to him. "Hey, Jay," he said, walking over to the blonde walking by. "Heard you got one in the oven."

"Wow, word travels fast," Jay muttered, glaring at Cody as he walked by.

Adam looked over at Jeff before looking down at his hand. He pulled off the silver ring on his middle finger. "Jeff," the blonde looked over at him, "will you wear my ring?"

"Oh, Adam," Jeff said, sliding the ring on. "This means so much to me. This means you respect me."

Adam gave a small grin, but it fell when the blonde looked back at the screen. A light bulb switched on in his head. He put his hand on Jeff's leg.

Jeff frowned and looked down when the hand started to move up his leg. "Adam!" he squealed, grabbing the hand.

"Jeff!" Dam exclaimed, pushing the blonde down and lying on top of him. "Don't worry, no one's watching!"

"Adam, get off of me!" Jeff yelled, his voice getting higher with the last word. He pushed Adam away.

"What's wrong, Jeff?" Adam asked, the younger quickly opening the door and getting out, moving over to try and stop him.

Jeff slammed the door shut, Adam falling back in the seat with a pained expression on his face. "You think that'd I'd stay here with you in this…sin wagon!" he yelled, pulling the ring off his hand and throwing it in the car. "You can take this piece of…tin!" He ran off and left Adam alone.

"Come on, Jeff!" the older blonde yelled after him. "You just can't walk out of a drive-in!" He sighed as the younger ran out of sight and got out of the car. "Don't know what I'm gonna do without you, Jeff," he whispered to himself. "I'm sorry."

**~.*SCHOOL—AUTO SHOP*.~**

"Bring her out," Adam said as he, Evan, John, and Chris led Matt's car out. The paint had been redone and it was now a pure blue color, black lightning going down the sides. "Head it on out."

"Looks pretty good," the teacher, a tall man with longish black hair, Kevin Nash, said, sitting on top of the passenger seat.

"Considering all the parts you stole," Adam pointed out.

"Hey, some were donated," Evan corrected with a grin.

"This is gonna knock them on their asses at Thunder Road," Matt grinned, patting the dashboard.

"You gonna come watch, Kev?" John asked, looking over at the raven.

Kevin grinned and moved out of the car. "I don't expect my boys to let me down, I won't let them down," he replied. "I'll be there."

**~.*SCHOOL—OUTSIDE*.~**

"Hey, Jay," Jeff said, smiling as he passed the shorter blonde outside. "Are you going to Thunder Road?"

"Nah, I'll be fine, here," Jay said, a small grin on his face.

"Okay, then, I'll see you later," Jeff said, giving a small wave as he ran off to join Mike at the car.

Jay leaned against the outside wall of Alberta High. Madison walked outside with two other girls, noticing the blonde. "That's the one I was telling you about," she said to the girls, not trying at all to make her voice soft.

Jay stared after them and sighed lightly when they were out of sight. "There are worse things I could do," he mumbled to himself, "then go with a boy or two. I could stay home every night. Take cold showers everyday." He walked from behind a pole as Matt started his car and drove off. "But to cry in front of you…well, that's the worst thing I could do."

**~.*THUNDER ROAD*.~**

Matt looked around Thunder Road, leaning back against his car. "If she was in any better condition, she would fly," Kevin said, slamming the hood down.

"Hope you're ready," Randy smirked, leaning over the door of his car. "'Cause we're racing for pinks."

Alex smiled and looked down at the ground. "Find a penny, pick it up, all day long you'll have good luck!" he exclaimed happily, picking up a penny.

"Give me that," Cody said, snatching it away. He walked around the car and held it out to the raven. "Here you go, Matt. I brought you a penny for good luck." Matt shrugged, but Cody dropped it before he could grab it.

Matt leaned down but when he was about it pick it up, Evan opened the driver's door, slamming it into his head. The raven collapsed to the ground, clutching his head.

"Matt!" Adam exclaimed, sliding over the hood of the car to make the sure the raven was fine. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Matt said with a smile on his face. "I'm fine, Adds. I'm just wondering why there are two of you."

"He can't drive like this," Chris said.

"Hey," Adam said, "do you want me to drive for you?" Matt frowned slightly, before nodding a little.

"Hey!" Randy leaned over the side of his car, Ted leading against the hood. "Are we gonna race or what?"

Adam helped Matt up, Chris and John taking over for him. The blonde jumped over the door into the driver's seat and started the car. He moved up beside Randy's car at the starting point. Ted walked up in front of them in the middle (sort of) and pulled a bandana out of his back pocket, lifting it up in the car. Tires squealed as it dropped to the ground and the race was on.

The two cars were pretty even until the very last several feet. Adam sped through a small trench of water, Randy following him, but Orton's car spun out. Randy slammed his hands against the steering wheel with curses when Adam skidded to a stop across the finish line.

Jeff watched from a distance as Adam celebrated with everyone else. Mike looked over, seeing the blonde in the distance. Smiling, he ran over as the other stood up. "Are you okay, Jeff?" the brunette asked.

"I'm fine," Jeff replied with a smile. "Hey, Mikey, can you help me with something?"

Mike smiled. "Of course!" he exclaimed happily, still smiling. "Come on!"

Jeff pulled on his sneakers, taking one last look at the crowd of celebrating teenagers. "Goodbye to Jeffrey Nero," he whispered, following Mike away from Thunder Road.

Adam watched as Jeff walked away, a sad expression on his face.

**~.*LAST DAY OF SCHOOL—SCHOOL CARNIVAL*.~**

"Jay!" Matt yelled, looking up at the blonde riding the Ferris wheel. "Jay, get off that thing! You got a condition!"

"Forget it, it was a false alarm," Jay yelled down at him.

"What?"

"I'm not pregnant!"

Matt grinned, racing over to the exit as the blonde got off with a smile. "Yeah, well, I'll make an honest man of you," he said, still grinning.

"Listen, fella, if this is a line, I ain't biting," Jay said, trying to pass him by.

"That's a bona fide offer," the raven said, stopping the blonde in his tracks with both hands on either side of him.

"Well, it ain't moonlight and roses, but…" Jay stopped talking and started making out with Matt.

Evan, John, and Chris walked through the carnival in their leather T bird jackets. "I can't believe I flunked phys ed."

"Did I even take phys ed?" John muttered, looking over his report card.

"Throw a pie and support a good cause," Kevin said, holding out a pie as they passed by. "The teacher's retirement fund."

"Coach, how could you flunk the T birds?" Chris asked.

"Don't worry," Bret smirked from his place behind a wooden board. "You can get your diplomas. All you gotta do is go to summer school."

"Summer school?" Chris yelled, taking a pie and throwing it.

Bret watched as it hit a few inches away from his face. "See, if you had come to class, you wouldn't have missed," he grinned.

Growling, the three walked away from the booth and saw Adam walk closer. The blonde, instead of being in his leather jacket, was in his usual outfit with a letterman's jacket on. "Whoa whoa whoa," John whistled. "What's this? Did you beat up a jock?"

"While you guys were out stealing hubcaps, I lettered in track," Adam explained with a grin.

"You're abandoning us?" Chris asked.

"Oh, come on," Adam said, sticking a hand in his pants pocket. "You guys can't follow a leader all your life, can you?"

Evan snorted, turning his head slightly. He hit John, the brunette looking. John hit Chris, the dirty blonde looking before hitting Adam, who also looked.

Whistles followed Jeff as he walked toward them, Mike, Alex, and Cody behind him. He was in a pair of tight black leather pants, a tight black tanktop that hugged his torso, a pair of black boots, and a black leather jacket, a lit cigarette between his lips.

"Jeff," Adam breathed, his eyes widening.

"Tell me about it," the blonde purred.

Adam looked behind him, but Evan, John, and Chris were all staring at the blonde with wide eyes and dropped jaws. "I got chills, they're multiplying," he said. He stripped off his jacket and tossed it behind him. "And I'm losing control. For the power you're supplying. It's electrifying!" He fell to the ground.

Jeff looked behind him for what he should do next, his friends coaching him. He threw his cigarette to the ground in front of Adam, putting it out with his foot. "You better shape up," he said, using the same boot to push up on the blonde's chest to get him to stand up. "'Cause I need a man. And my heart is set on you." The blonde started to follow him to the fun house, a smile on his face. "You better shape up. You better understand." He turned around, walking backwards to face the older. "To my heart I must be true."

"Nothing left, nothing left for me to do," Adam said, still following.

"You're the one that I want," they both said together. Adam fell to his knees, Jeff looking over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs to the fun house. "You-oo-o, honey. The one that I want. You-oo-oo, honey." Jeff grinned as he turned back around, knowing exactly where Adam's eyes kept straying every time he turned his back to him. "The one that I want. You-oo-oo. The one I need. Oh, yes, indeed." Jeff crooked a finger at the taller and moved further into the fun house. Adam grinned, getting up off the ground and following.

"If you're filled with affection," Jeff said, turning a corner with the blonde still obediently following him. "You're too shy to convey. Meditate in my direction." He slid his hand down the length of his body and back up. "Feel your way."

"Wow!" Adam yelled, falling back before catching up again. "I better shape up. 'Cause you need a man."

"I need a man," Jeff agreed, pushing him back slightly. "Who can keep me satisfied."

"I better shape up," the blonde continued. "If I'm gonna prove."

"You better prove," Jeff said, "that my faith is justified."

"Are you sure?" Adam asked.

"Yes, I'm sure down deep inside," they both said. "You're the one that I want. You-oo-oo, honey. The one that I want. You-oo-oo, honey. The one that I want. You-oo-oo. The one I need. Oh, yes, indeed."

They moved on to the Shake Shack with their arms around each other. "You're the one that I want. You-oo-oo, honey. The one that I want. You-oo-oo, honey. The one that I want. You-oo-oo." Adam's hands moved down Jeff's body before returning to his sides again. "The one I need. Oh, yes, indeed."

Adam grinned, pressing his lips to Jeff's in a kiss. "The one that I want," he whispered with another kiss.

_.*._

_If you want to see a movie WWE-ified, send me the name and I'll get right on it._


End file.
